


Marth Juice Hell

by Gabumon40



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: crack fanfiction, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabumon40/pseuds/Gabumon40
Summary: have u ever wondered where the marth juice video came from? this is the Original! marth juice hell the show is most likely canceled bc the site i use for tts isnt working ):VIDEO SERIES:Episode 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah-AywwUNiMEpisode 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9n_VQjCtUYEpisode 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNdE5Hh9w8A





	Marth Juice Hell

Munakata  
mY FUCKING W ILL  
Hinata  
oh no! my will  
Akamatsu  
You wrote a will. my will:"ful"  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
You wrote a will. my will:"ful"  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
You wrote a will. my will:"ful"  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
You wrote a will. my will:"ful"  
Akamatsu  
at least i'm willful haha  
Munakata  
Ful...Full....Fullmetal....  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
at least i'm willful haha  
Akamatsu  
it;s me fullmetal piano  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
it;s me fullmetal piano  
Hinata  
Munakata said  
Ful...Full....Fullmetal....  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
it;s me fullmetal piano  
Munakata  
The youngest state alchemist, Kaede Akamatsu....the Fullmetal Piano Alchemist.  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
The youngest state alchemist, Kaede Akamatsu....the Fullmetal Piano Alchemist.  
Akamatsu  
Munakata said  
The youngest state alchemist, Kaede Akamatsu....the Fullmetal Piano Alchemist.  
Hinata  
chrom: welcome to my part-- oh, wait! you're not robin, get out  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
chrom: welcome to my part-- oh, wait! you're not robin, get out  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
chrom: welcome to my part-- oh, wait! you're not robin, get out  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
chrom: welcome to my part-- oh, wait! you're not robin, get out  
Nanami  
>_________<  
Nanami  
>Nanami walks into Chrom's castleland. Wow video games are real  
Munakata  
*drops the ic line* Me : wait how does the rp thing work  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
*drops the ic line* Me : wait how does the rp thing work  
Hinata  
Hinata has the strange urge to dab for the sake of it, but he refuses to.  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
Hinata has the strange urge to dab for the sake of it, but he refuses to.  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
Hinata has the strange urge to dab for the sake of it, but he refuses to.  
Nanami  
Ah... I wonder where Chromathon-kun is...  
Munakata  
Munakata is highly confused, but feels like this his chance to finally get a real personality, so he doesn't question it.  
Hinata  
"...This looks like something out of-"  
Hinata  
"-wait. Where...WHO is?"  
Akamatsu  
Kaede wonders how the hell she got here.  
Nanami  
Chromathon-kun, Hinata-kun.  
Munakata  
"...What is a 'Chomathon-kun'?" He isn't that old, is he...?  
Hinata  
"Ah, could you mean...Marth? Chromath....Chrom...Marth?"  
Hinata  
"I'm pretty sure that Marth is old."  
Munakata  
"...What is a Marth."  
Nanami  
Akamatsu  
"What are any of you saying?"  
Hinata  
"...Actually...." He ponders this for a bit.  
Nanami  
There's more to life than just Marth-kun.  
Hinata  
"I have no clue. I feel as though I'm just being meta right now, but...we're in a game, Akamatsu."  
Nanami  
Ah... A game?  
Nanami  
Fun...  
Akamatsu  
"That makes... no sense. How is that possible?"  
Munakata  
"Oh, I'd rather be in a boxing video game." Why? Don't question it.  
Akamatsu  
munakata wants to be punched 2k17  
Hinata  
"Uh, I've been in a game before, sort of."  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
munakata wants to be punched 2k17  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
munakata wants to be punched 2k17  
Munakata  
"How so?"  
Nanami  
I'm not real.  
Akamatsu  
Nanami said  
I'm not real.  
Hinata  
"It's probably the Future Foundation's fault again." Hey, Hinata. Look who's standing over there.  
Munakata  
Nanami said  
I'm not real.  
Munakata  
Munakata frowns. Hey, he's Future Foundation....  
Nanami  
Hinata  
"Sure, we died, but we got better, eventually."  
Akamatsu  
future foundation more like future fuck up ur nation  
Munakata  
nanami is also Future Foundation way to be rude to your friend, Hinata  
Nanami  
I didn't.  
Nanami  
I'm still dead, Hinata-kun.  
Hinata  
"...Sorry, I can't read all of a sudden."  
Akamatsu  
"Are we reading?"  
Hinata  
"Yeah."  
Akamatsu  
"I'm pretty sure we're speaking."  
Hinata  
No additional comments to that.  
Hinata  
He shrugs.  
Munakata  
"...I feel like I belong more in an anime."  
Akamatsu  
Munakata said  
"...I feel like I belong more in an anime."  
Hinata  
Munakata said  
"...I feel like I belong more in an anime."  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
"...I feel like I belong more in an anime."  
Munakata  
"But it's probably shitty so I guess it's good that I'm here."  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
"But it's probably shitty so I guess it's good that I'm here."  
Akamatsu  
"I feel like I'm having a fever dream."  
Hinata  
Munakata said  
"But it's probably shitty so I guess it's good that I'm here."  
Nanami  
Ah... Anime is terrible...  
Munakata  
Mitarai, screaming in the bg  
Hinata  
chrom: hello, children. welcome to my castle! today is marth day, in which we celebrate marth!  
Munakata  
"...What the FUCK is a Marth."  
Hinata  
chrom: there's marth cupcakes, marth banners, marth swords...  
Akamatsu  
*nanami voice* watch real cartoons like family guy an  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
*nanami voice* watch real cartoons like family guy an  
Nanami  
It's math, but for gamers..  
Hinata  
chrom: marth birds, marth excruciating torture, marth water...  
Munakata  
"...Excruciating torture?"  
Hinata  
chrom: everything is marth! even my daughter is marth!  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
chrom: everything is marth! even my daughter is marth!  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
chrom: everything is marth! even my daughter is marth!  
Nanami  
What?  
Nanami  
Why would you think that?  
Nanami  
Ah... Is this masochism...?  
Hinata  
chrom: long story. has to do with evil zombies.  
Akamatsu  
"I really should be going. How do I leave?"  
Hinata  
chrom: what's masochism? we only know marthochism here. haha! ha...ha....ha...  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
chrom: what's masochism? we only know marthochism here. haha! ha...ha....ha...  
Hinata  
chrom: free me.  
Munakata  
"Death is the only path to true freedom."  
Nanami  
>The gates shut. They cannot leave  
Hinata  
Hinata suddenly comes back to. "What. Did I hear Marth?"  
Hinata  
chrom: yes! we have marth cupcakes, marth brownies, marth-  
Hinata  
"Actually, I don't want to know."  
Nanami  
Hey, is that Chromathon-kun?  
Nanami  
I can hear him but not see him.  
Hinata  
chrom: ........who?  
Hinata  
"...Who?"  
Munakata  
Munakata just, stares off into the distance. Let him die, please.  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
Munakata just, stares off into the distance. Let him die, please.  
Akamatsu  
Munakata said  
Munakata just, stares off into the distance. Let him die, please.  
Hinata  
Munakata said  
Munakata just, stares off into the distance. Let him die, please.  
Nanami  
%Interro ok  
Hinata  
chrom does a cool backflip, but as soon as he tries to do a DOUBLE backflip, he falls over onto the ground.  
Nanami  
Chromathon-kun!  
Munakata  
"Good job." Sarcasm.  
Hinata  
Hinata grabs...Marth juice? It looks shady and frankly, the name isn't even appetizing?  
Nanami  
Don't be a dick, Munakata-kun.  
Nanami  
MARTH JUZXIXJJKLJKWA  
Akamatsu  
"Did someone force me into a coma? Is that what this is? Where's the giant pianos that are usually in my nightmares?"  
Nanami  
Ah, tag your spoilers, Akamatsu-san...  
Munakata  
"I'm sorry that's my only established personality trait."  
Akamatsu  
"My what?"  
Hinata  
chrom, wheezing on the ground: they're....down the hall...to the left....  
Nanami  
fos chrom  
Munakata  
Nanami said  
fos chrom  
Akamatsu  
"I genuinely have no idea what you mean by that, but alright..."  
Hinata  
Nanami said  
fos chrom  
Akamatsu  
Nanami said  
fos chrom  
Munakata  
Mastermind Chrom???  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
Mastermind Chrom???  
Hinata  
"..." Hinata takes a chug of Marth juice, and tries not to think about how awful that sounds out of context.  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
"..." Hinata takes a chug of Marth juice, and tries not to think about how awful that sounds out of context.  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
"..." Hinata takes a chug of Marth juice, and tries not to think about how awful that sounds out of context.  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
"..." Hinata takes a chug of Marth juice, and tries not to think about how awful that sounds out of context.  
Akamatsu  
chug your marth juice, hinata.  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
chug your marth juice, hinata.  
Munakata  
Drink your marth juice, Hinata-kun  
Hinata  
"I feel threatened."  
Akamatsu  
"Why is that?" She asks, walking over and sampling the marth juice. "Wow, this sure is a flavor."  
Hinata  
chrom: don't you mean....MARTHENED?? hahaha- wait, no, that doesn't make any sense.  
Nanami  
>She takes a slorp  
Hinata  
"It sure...tastes like...something."  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
"It sure...tastes like...something."  
Munakata  
Munakata avoids the marth juice. He'd rather not thanks.  
Hinata  
Munakata said  
Munakata avoids the marth juice. He'd rather not thanks.  
Nanami  
Ah... It tastes like regrets and the tears of children...  
Akamatsu  
"That's... worrying. Maybe you should see a therapist."  
Hinata  
A sign is by the Marth juice.  
Hinata  
[Tastes like foxy grandpa, the tears of children, and Chrom BUT BETTER! Try today!]  
Hinata  
Hinata stares at the sign and runs away from it.  
Hinata  
He throws his Marth juice at Chrom, who hisses like a cat.  
Munakata  
"There is only one person's juic--I mean what."  
Hinata  
"..."  
Akamatsu  
munakata are you talking but nut juice  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
munakata are you talking but nut juice  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
munakata are you talking but nut juice  
Nanami  
I really like to drink juice while playing piano games.  
Munakata  
No he means the homemade apple juice his mom made for him as a kid damn calm down  
Hinata  
Hinata prays to the heavens above. "Chromterro, please strike me down. Free me from Marth."  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
Hinata prays to the heavens above. "Chromterro, please strike me down. Free me from Marth."  
Akamatsu  
Nanami said  
I really like to drink juice while playing piano games.  
Nanami  
What is a Chromterro?  
Munakata  
Munakata said  
No he means the homemade apple juice his mom made for him as a kid damn calm down  
Munakata  
Nanami said  
I really like to drink juice while playing piano games.  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
No he means the homemade apple juice his mom made for him as a kid damn calm down  
Nanami  
A kind of churro?  
Hinata  
".....Yeah. It sure is."  
Akamatsu  
"I... think I need to lay down. Is there anywhere I can go?"  
Hinata  
"Churro....please end me."  
Munakata  
"...How do I die."  
Hinata  
chrom is dead. wow. imagine that.  
Hinata  
fos chrom for chrom death.  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
fos chrom for chrom death.  
Hinata  
fos chrom for fosing chrom.  
Munakata  
"...Me too, Chrom."  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
fos chrom for fosing chrom.  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
fos chrom for fosing chrom.  
Nanami  
I-Is he dead?  
Akamatsu  
was it the marth juice?? WHO POISONED THE MARTH JUICE SUPPLY  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
was it the marth juice?? WHO POISONED THE MARTH JUICE SUPPLY  
Nanami  
That's not healthy...  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
was it the marth juice?? WHO POISONED THE MARTH JUICE SUPPLY  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
was it the marth juice?? WHO POISONED THE MARTH JUICE SUPPLY  
Nanami  
it was a trick to kill interro  
Akamatsu  
"Um... okay, this is not good at all."  
Hinata  
Hinata looks down at Chrom and prods him with his shoe. Chrom's body makes a squeaking noise sound and then a wolf howl.  
Hinata  
"...Y....es?"  
Munakata  
"...what the fuck."  
Hinata  
"He's dead. He's absolutely dead."  
Hinata  
"Let's never go near the body again."  
Munakata  
"Isn't this a game over now?"  
Akamatsu  
"Deal."  
Hinata  
"No, because I'm the protagonist."  
Nanami  
Game over?  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
"No, because I'm the protagonist."  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
"No, because I'm the protagonist."  
Munakata  
"Ah, I see."  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
"No, because I'm the protagonist."  
Nanami  
You can just restart.  
Nanami  
Protags can't die... Usually.  
Hinata  
"Except for Chrom."  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
"Except for Chrom."  
Munakata  
"But he isn't the protag, the moment you showed up, you took his spot as protag."  
Nanami  
That's not what I meant but ok  
Munakata  
"...At least I think so."  
Hinata  
"I did. So...does that make Chrom the antagonist?"  
Hinata  
"Or just an auxiliary character?"  
Munakata  
"Just an unimportant, annoying NPC."  
Akamatsu  
"Who is... dead. How did that happen?"  
Hinata  
"..."  
Nanami  
Chromathon-kun...  
Hinata  
"....."  
Hinata  
Hinata has a flashback.  
Hinata  
Hinata said  
Hinata stares at the sign and runs away from it.  
Hinata  
Hinata said  
He throws his Marth juice at Chrom, who hisses like a cat.  
Nanami  
We can just bring him back and try again if we restart the game.  
Hinata  
Hinata said  
chrom is dead. wow. imagine that.  
Munakata  
Nanami said  
We can just bring him back and try again if we restart the game.  
Nanami  
hinata interro  
Hinata  
"...But if we restart the game I might not be protag anymore, and I need this for my self-esteem."  
Nanami  
This isn't a telltale game.  
Nanami  
Or Danganronpa.  
Munakata  
"If this is that Fire Emblem, then don't we all have classes for battle?"  
Hinata  
"Let me guess, I get the villager class and I'm actually useless for a long, long time."  
Nanami  
We do...  
Nanami  
Yes.  
Munakata  
"What am I? Myrmidon?"  
Nanami  
I would like to be a mage.  
Akamatsu  
kaeda carries a piano everywhere and frantically jams tf out to kill enemies  
Munakata  
Pianist Class.  
Hinata  
"No, mages have to be smart, Nanami!"  
Munakata  
It's like Dancer or Songstress  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
"No, mages have to be smart, Nanami!"  
Munakata  
But she just pulls out a piano  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
"No, mages have to be smart, Nanami!"  
Hinata  
Hinata does not say that, because it's OOC.  
Nanami  
I can read your mind Hinata-kun, don't be a dick.  
Akamatsu  
Nanami said  
I can read your mind Hinata-kun, don't be a dick.  
Hinata  
Then again, what IS ic in this game?  
Nanami  
There's more to life than just being a dick.  
Munakata  
Nanami said  
I can read your mind Hinata-kun, don't be a dick.  
Akamatsu  
Nanami said  
There's more to life than just being a dick.  
Munakata  
"...I don't know."  
Hinata  
chrom comes back to life, like jesus, rising from his gra  
Hinata  
"Is this what you would call...uh. Reinchromation?"  
Munakata  
"Oh fucking godamnit, he's back."  
Akamatsu  
"I want to leave."  
Hinata  
chrom: don't we all. unfortunately, you haven't had enough marth juice yet.  
Nanami  
We restarted the game.  
Munakata  
"I don't want any of your Marth Juice."  
Hinata  
chrom: everyone wants marth juice!  
Hinata  
chrom: everyone's thirsty for some marth!  
Munakata  
"Not me."  
Munakata  
"NOT ME."  
Nanami  
Leave game?  
Hinata  
chrom: ah, you are Motherfucker?  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
chrom: ah, you are Motherfucker?  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
chrom: ah, you are Motherfucker?  
Munakata  
"No my name is Munakata and I have better taste then you."  
Hinata  
"...I don't think this is a game reset."  
Hinata  
chrom: marthnakata.  
Hinata  
"..." Hinata is glad that you can't make Marth puns with his name.  
Akamatsu  
"Oh my god, I'm going to die surrounded by creeps."  
Munakata  
"...I am not a creep, thank you very much."  
Nanami  
This game is terrible. I want a refund, GameStop...  
Akamatsu  
"...I don't think you can define that yourself."  
Hinata  
"You're no better than any of us, Akamatsu."  
Hinata  
Nanami said  
This game is terrible. I want a refund, GameStop...  
Akamatsu  
"What?! How?"  
Munakata  
"/Yes/, I can. People like me."  
Munakata  
"Sakakura likes me...and..."  
Munakata  
"...  
Munakata  
"  
Munakata  
"...Sakakura likes me!"  
Hinata  
"You..wanted a piano earlier. People only use pianos for piano sex."  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
"You..wanted a piano earlier. People only use pianos for piano sex."  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
"You..wanted a piano earlier. People only use pianos for piano sex."  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
"You..wanted a piano earlier. People only use pianos for piano sex."  
Akamatsu  
munakata holds up a hand. "you see this? this also likes me"  
Nanami  
Yes, I think he does... I have seen him doing questionable things with a picture of you.  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
munakata holds up a hand. "you see this? this also likes me"  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
munakata holds up a hand. "you see this? this also likes me"  
Nanami  
handss  
Munakata  
"...Oh, really?"  
Akamatsu  
"I... play the piano... I don't do such weird things with them!"  
Akamatsu  
"You really are creepy."  
Hinata  
"You strum those chords, you tap those keys so hard...actually, what am I saying?" Was this always my character?  
Hinata  
the marth juice but it's just the man's nut  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
the marth juice but it's just the man's nut  
Akamatsu  
Kaeda stares at Hinata in disgust.  
Munakata  
"I feel like the Marth Juice has called you all to act out of character."  
Munakata  
"But not me."  
Akamatsu  
Munakata said  
"I feel like the Marth Juice has called you all to act out of character."  
Nanami  
I am very in character.  
Hinata  
"Actually, Munakata..."  
Hinata  
"You ARE out of character!"  
Munakata  
"....That's where you are wrong, Hinata."  
Munakata  
"I HAVE NO CHARACTER, SO I CAN'T BE OUT OF CHARACTER!"  
Akamatsu  
"And this is where I say fuck this shit, I'm out." Kaeda walks away.  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
"And this is where I say fuck this shit, I'm out." Kaeda walks away.  
Hinata  
"WHOA!"  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
"And this is where I say fuck this shit, I'm out." Kaeda walks away.  
Nanami  
Hinata  
chrom: would anyone like some marth cupcakes?  
Akamatsu  
Kaede sleeps on a mystery piano.  
Nanami  
Yes.  
Munakata  
"No."  
Nanami  
>Nanami sleeps WITH a mystery piano  
Akamatsu  
Nanami said  
>Nanami sleeps WITH a mystery piano  
Munakata  
Nanami said  
>Nanami sleeps WITH a mystery piano  
Hinata  
kaede sleeps with a mystery pia- DANG IT  
Hinata  
thanks  
Hinata  
anyway  
Nanami  
dflkdfs  
Munakata  
"Really? In front of MY salad?!?!"  
Hinata  
chrom: here's your marth cupcake! that'll be 10000000000000 yen.  
Akamatsuwhispers toAkamatsupiano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano  
Akamatsuwhispers toAkamatsupiano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano iano piano??  
Akamatsuwhispers toAkamatsupiano piano piano piano ???  
Akamatsuwhispers toAkamatsupiano?  
Akamatsuwhispers toAkamatsupiano piano piano piano piano piano piano piano...  
Akamatsuwhispers toAkamatsupiano piano, piano piano piano piano... piano?  
Akamatsuwhispers toAkamatsupiano!  
Hinata  
........  
Munakata  
"...."  
Hinata  
I feel a strange sense of...piano  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
I feel a strange sense of...piano  
Munakata  
"Me too..."  
Akamatsu  
i'm not even trying to leak those my sins have been spotted  
Nanami  
I've been trying not to say penis when someone says piano this whole time.  
Hinata  
".......................What?"  
Munakata  
"What the fuck"  
Nanami  
What?  
Hinata  
me: *types 'chrom'* em: absolutely not.  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
me: *types 'chrom'* em: absolutely not.  
Akamatsuwhispers toNanamiA piano slides into ur dms. "B B A B A C D"  
Munakata  
EM : no more chrom  
Hinata  
Munakata said  
EM : no more chrom  
Munakata  
Akamatsuwhispers toNanamiA piano slides into ur dms. "B B A B A C D"  
Akamatsu  
FUCK  
Akamatsu votes no one  
Munakata votes no one  
Hinata  
Hinata throws Marth juice on himself.  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
Akamatsuwhispers toNanamiA piano slides into ur dms. "B B A B A C D"  
Nanami  
Grr...  
Hinata  
"I thought this would kill me. Dang you, Chrom."  
Akamatsu  
>And so, Hinata was covered in the Marth juice. He was pissed.  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
>And so, Hinata was covered in the Marth juice. He was pissed.  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
>And so, Hinata was covered in the Marth juice. He was pissed.  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
>And so, Hinata was covered in the Marth juice. He was pissed.  
Hinata  
"By the way, being soaking wet in a white shirt, despite popular belief, is not sexy. Instead, it's pure agony."  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
"By the way, being soaking wet in a white shirt, despite popular belief, is not sexy. Instead, it's pure agony."  
Nanami  
That is true...  
Akamatsu  
>Pissed, and afraid of the fanservice.  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
>Pissed, and afraid of the fanservice.  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
>Pissed, and afraid of the fanservice.  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
>Pissed, and afraid of the fanservice.  
Hinata  
Hinata grabs Marth juice. "Who else wants a baptizing?"  
Munakata  
"I'm not religious."  
Nanami  
Jesus is real. Amen.  
Hinata  
"You will be soon." Hinata throws Marth juice at Munakata with deadly aim. He has a white suit. He must feel the same pain.  
Akamatsu  
>His mental state now fully unraveled, Hinata takes to accepting the Marth juice and pushing its agenda.  
Nanami  
im  
Akamatsu  
>Or, was it his, all along?  
Munakata  
"...Now I must kill you." How dare you do this two his perfectly white suit, you fucking talentless  
Hinata  
"I'm already dead."  
Nanami  
Aaa, owie.  
Akamatsu  
>Hinata has the sudden realization that he hadn't even snowboarded once today.  
Nanami  
djslkjdf  
Hinata  
"...I'm missing my skateboard."  
Munakata  
"Snowboard, you fucking dumbass."  
Nanami  
Skateboard?  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
"Snowboard, you fucking dumbass."  
Hinata  
"There's no fucking snow!"  
Hinata  
"How would I snowboard?"  
Munakata  
"NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE."  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
"NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE."  
Hinata  
Munakata said  
"NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE."  
Akamatsu  
>When there's no snow, a snowboard becomes a skateboard. This is Hinata logic.  
Akamatsu  
Munakata said  
"NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE."  
Hinata  
"I need a skateboard. A MARTH skateboard."  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
"I need a skateboard. A MARTH skateboard."  
Hinata  
"There's got to be one around here. I mean, how different could it be from snowboarding?"  
Akamatsu  
>But would there be? Who knows. Really, why would you want to skateboard, here? The hills are alive with the sound of Marthic  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
>But would there be? Who knows. Really, why would you want to skateboard, here? The hills are alive with the sound of Marthic  
Munakata  
Munakata sinks to the ground. "God I wish I was with Sakakura."  
Hinata  
chrom: you will be soon.  
Hinata  
He doesn't say what he means by this, he just lets it hang in the air.  
Munakata  
"...what does that mean."  
Munakata  
"Please don't drag Sakakura into this nightmare."  
Akamatsu  
sakakura walks in "yes homo? i mean hello"  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
sakakura walks in "yes homo? i mean hello"  
Hinata  
chrom: gay.  
Hinata  
he dies once again.  
Hinata  
this is going to become a common thing, isn't it?  
Hinata votes no one  
Akamatsu  
>Hinata probably cries.  
Akamatsu  
>Only because there's Marth juice in his eyes.  
Hinata  
i went 'wait, why'd i vote nobody? i need to vote for chrom!' but then realized he wasn't an actual player  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
i went 'wait, why'd i vote nobody? i need to vote for chrom!' but then realized he wasn't an actual player  
Akamatsu  
technically chrom is no one  
Hinata  
>:0000c  
Nanami  
hi sorry  
Hinata  
it's so late.......  
Hinata  
my dad has told me to go to bed twice  
Nanami  
do we wanna cancel like literally if interro does their shit its gonna be crack we all know chroms gonna die  
Hinata  
fdhdfhhfd  
Hinata  
i would say kill me but who would rp chrom then  
Akamatsu  
i'm here narrating hinata's existence u think i'm not already gone  
Nanami  
can u actually have a serious rp with marth juice  
Nanami  
ljkasjkfds  
Hinata  
i'm half asleep already and you can Tell  
Nanami  
>Nanami starts crying  
Nanami  
ii,,juss,,twana,t,e,d,d,toto,,kiill,,,chcorormm,,,  
Nanami  
But you know what...  
Hinata  
Nanami said  
ii,,juss,,twana,t,e,d,d,toto,,kiill,,,chcorormm,,,  
Akamatsu  
that's not "fuc, ,k , a,, piano,,"  
Nanami  
There's more to life than just Marth Juice.  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
that's not "fuc, ,k , a,, piano,,"  
Hinata  
Nanami said  
There's more to life than just Marth Juice.  
Akamatsu  
Nanami said  
There's more to life than just Marth Juice.  
Hinata  
"Can't relate."  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
"Can't relate."  
Nanami  
I'm voting you for my interro meeting, Hinata-kun.  
Akamatsu  
>And so, everyone looked into the camera and the audience laughed. Nice one, Hinata  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
>And so, everyone looked into the camera and the audience laughed. Nice one, Hinata  
Hinata  
"Thanks, Chromterro."  
Nanami  
Hinata said  
"Thanks, Chromterro."  
Munakata  
Hinata said  
"Thanks, Chromterro."  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
>And so, everyone looked into the camera and the audience laughed. Nice one, Hinata  
Akamatsu  
>Laugh track plays louder  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
>Laugh track plays louder  
Munakata  
Munakata continues to wish for death.  
Nanami  
Would you all like to be freed...?  
Akamatsu  
>Hinata almost cares, but he remembers that Munakata is a useless twunk.  
Nanami  
Except you, Chromathon-kun.  
Akamatsu  
>The narration says yes, loudly.  
Hinata  
"Yes, loudly." No, shit, that's not what he meant to say.  
Akamatsu  
Hinata said  
"Yes, loudly." No, shit, that's not what he meant to say.  
Hinata  
"Uh. Yes." He says. Loudly.  
Munakata  
"I am not a useless twunk fuck you."  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
"I am not a useless twunk fuck you."  
Akamatsu  
munakata, explain?  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
munakata, explain?  
Munakata  
"Well, I have a sword, and I have killed MANY people, so I don't know what you are talking about."  
Munakata  
"I am not useless cause I am useful at MURDER."  
Akamatsu  
>Not convinced. Where's the proof?  
Hinata  
"...What's a...twunk?"  
Akamatsu  
>A combination of twink and hunk.  
Hinata  
"...That just raises more questions, you know."  
Munakata  
"I killed the old man who was the mastermind."  
Munakata  
munakata tag your spoilera  
Akamatsu  
i just like to imagine hinata talking to himself in his head  
Munakata  
*spoilers  
Nanami  
Akamatsu said  
i just like to imagine hinata talking to himself in his head  
Nanami  
Munakata said  
"I killed the old man who was the mastermind."  
Akamatsu  
>Do I see a corpse? No. Fuck you.  
Munakata  
"I CAN MAKE ONE."  
Munakata  
He stabs Chrom. There we go.  
Akamatsu  
fos munakata  
Hinata  
Akamatsu said  
fos munakata  
Munakata  
Akamatsu said  
fos munakata  
Hinata  
"But...Chrom was already dead? What's the point of stabbing a dead body?" Oh, Hinata, haven't you watched DR3?  
Munakata  
"...Sorry, I stab dead bodies. I don't know why."  
Akamatsu  
>Hinata was thoroughly confused about many things, now. Why does this man stab dead people? What's a twink, and a hunk? What-  
Akamatsu  
>does anyone really think about piano sex?  
Hinata  
Hinata does, but only ironically. ...Probably.  
Akamatsu  
HINATA IS INVOLVED IN PLATONIC PIANO SEX??  
Akamatsu  
@Nanami  
Hinata  
how do you have platonic piano sex  
Munakata  
how do you have platonic sex  
Akamatsu  
hold hands  
Akamatsu  
or i guess in this case touch the keys  
Akamatsu  
@Nanami  
Hinata  
mm keys love that touch  
Akamatsu  
when will i die  
Akamatsu  
when  
Akamatsu  
will  
Akamatsu  
i  
Akamatsu  
die  
Munakata  
D EATH  
Akamatsu  
@Nanami  
Hinata  
@Chrom  
Akamatsu  
@Akamatsu  
Hinata  
oh yeah right  
Nanami  
what  
Akamatsu  
kill us  
Nanami  
Oh, this exists.  
Nanami  
Goodbye.  
Nanami  
wait did u want me to sui akjlfds  
Akamatsu  
that would end this quickly and that's what we need  
Hinata  
fdhfdhdfhfdh  
Hinata  
please rescue us from marth juice  
Nanami  
Goodbye, fellow normies.  
Nanami  
Except Chrom.  
Akamatsu  
>we died  
Hinata  
"See ya, homie."  
Nanami  
He's gonna die.  
Nanami commits suicide!


End file.
